


Quinn's RWBY Drabbles!

by Quinntessellate (TheBlackQuinn)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackQuinn/pseuds/Quinntessellate
Summary: Just a collection of random RWBY drabbles!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/May Marigold, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Curse (Oz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz reflects on his burden.

She sits atop her black throne, my beloved does. Though her hands are stained with the blood of countless innocents, it is me that has to bear the burden of their loss. So it has been since my rebirth. So it shall be long after this life runs out.

I love her still, I realize. Perhaps that is why I can never end her reign. This is my curse. Not the cycle of reincarnation, nor the endless fight against the dark.

I will always love her, even as I accept that the Salem I knew has died so long ago.


	2. A Long Time Coming (Ren/Nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora share a tender moment.

"That was wonderful, Nora."

The huntress snorted and pulled away from Ren's tender embrace, cheeks glowing pink with embarrassment.

"Aw, shucks, you know it was nothing!"

"It was everything to me, though," Ren said softly. He gently laid his forehead against hers.

"Ren!" Nora shrieked. The boy let out a slow chuckle. "Y-you dummy..."

"I'm sorry, I just... I've wanted to be with you like this for so, so long."

Nora hugged Ren tightly.

"I know. Me too."

They didn't have to speak for a long time, for they were content to bask in each other's warmth.

"I love you."


	3. Cuddle (Ruby/Jaune)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Jaune finally get a moment alone.

The quiet Atlesian barracks were perfect for their midnight rendezvous. Though not quite the kind most hormonal teenagers would think of.

“Ruby, I don’t think you should be in our--”

“Shush! Shut it, vomit boy, we haven’t had a moment alone since Argus, and I’m not gonna let anyone stop me from cuddling with you! Not even you!”

A quick chuckle. “Fine, just-- be quiet. You’re gonna wake up Nora and Ren.”

A few minutes of silence pass.

“Hey, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being there for me.”

Rose-tinted cheeks that can’t be seen in the dark.

“Don’t sweat it, Jaune.”


	4. Stay (May/Marrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as their respective sides grow ever more hostile towards each other, May and Marrow still find a moment to talk.

“Stay.”

The boy pointed at me, and like an idiot, I froze.

“You could’ve just said you didn’t want me to leave, Amin.”

Unflustered.

“Maybe.” Solemn. “Lots of people running away tonight. I didn’t want you to be one of them, Marigold.”

Not solemn. Angry.

“Don’t worry. I always come back. Eventually, anyway.”

I smiled. He didn’t. But he wavered, enough that he lowered his stance.

That’s all I needed. I struck his chest, knocking him down. I knelt down beside him as he groaned.

“I’ll come back, Marrow.”

I kiss his cheek.

“Make sure you do, May.”

I run.


	5. Their Little Secret (Winter/Robyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General wouldn't approve, but Winter could never say no to Robyn.

“Miss Hill. You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, did I make you wait too long, Specialist?”

Winter’s arms folded.

“No. But this apartment may not be as secret as you think, and the General may yet catch wind of this... meeting.”

The Happy Huntress chuckled and came closer. She put her arms around the other’s neck.

“Come on. Have a little faith in me.”

Robyn leaned in close, letting their foreheads touch. The Specialist let out a breath of something resembling satisfaction.

“I _missed_ you, Robyn.”

She pressed her lips against the Huntress’s.

What was her sweet Robyn to do but reciprocate?


	6. Workout (Qrow/Clover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover has some fun flustering Qrow during his daily routine.

The crow watched from the windowsill as the half-naked brunette man did his daily workout.

Muscles flexing. Sweat-dripping from his body.

As he finished and towelled himself off, he glanced up towards the corvid observing him.

“Enjoying the show, little bird?” The brunette smirked teasingly. “You don’t have to skimp on the compliments.”

The crow squawked in annoyance. The brunette only laughed.

He approached, and knelt down to face the bird eye-to-eye.

“I can give you a better show, if you’d like.”

The crow grew silent, then flew in.

The black-haired man landed with a thud.

“Oh yeah? Show me.”


	7. Chasing (Yang/Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake do a little extra training.

Yang wiped the sweat off her forehead. The chase was still on.

She blasted off using Ember Celica, flying through the woods.

Ahead, Blake stayed off the ground, ever so slightly out of reach.

“Ya can’t escape me!” Yang smirked. “Not at that pace!”

“...Not trying to!”

A sudden change of direction. Launching off of a tree trunk, Blake leapt towards Yang, catching her off guard and landing on top of her.

“This training enough for you?”

A goofy grin. “Nah. Can I try again?”

Two pairs of warm hands, fingers interlinked.

Finally, a gentle smile back. “I’ll consider it.”


End file.
